


Nascent

by ikigai (fencingfox)



Series: P/T Word of the Day [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions, One Word Prompts, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/ikigai
Summary: adjectivejust coming into existence and beginning to display signs of future potential
Relationships: Miral Torres & B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: P/T Word of the Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Nascent

**Author's Note:**

> This continues from where Daunting left off.
> 
> I guess rules are meant to be broken. 1000 words wasn't enough for the other story, but I liked this word better for the continuation. I've got one more for this one tomorrow. c:

"We'll leave the door open, Mom." Tom shifted Miral to his other arm, stealing a glance at both her and B'Elanna in the same look. Miral looked sleepy. Perfect. "We'll catch you later? I think Miral might need a nap." He looked around the crowded dock. "I don't think she'll get much sleep here."

"Of course," his mother released B'Elanna's arms. B'Elanna still looked...for lack of a better word...shell-shocked even now while she smiled. If he could have convinced her to stay in Sickbay, he would have.

He nudged B'Elanna toward the officials handing out housing assignments, "Let's see where we're staying." She let him lead and he had the distinct feeling that she never moved her eyes from his back.

***

There were so many people to see that Miral didn't think she'd see her daughter in the crowd. There. With a newborn. No one said she was expecting. Why did no one tell her? A pit of disappointment surprised her. She wanted to be there. Even if they hadn't talked in years, she wanted to be there for B'Elanna.

A thought stuck Miral. She knew the makeup of _Voyager_ 's initial crew. It was revealed when Pathfinder first established itself. She wasn't certain of the Maquis crew, but she did not know many Klingon who would chose the Maquis. Who was the father?

B'Elanna looked over into the crowd. Miral assumed she looked for her mate. Why was she alone? She had half a mind to drag his sorry hide over to explain himself. B'Elanna's gaze seemed to land on a family of tall blonds. The elder two were obviously the parents of the younger one. He looked somewhat uncomfortable. She drifted close enough to hear the conversation.

"...kind of changed when I got back," the younger one explained.

"You sound worried," his mother, Miral presumed.

The young man nodded. "I couldn't convince her to stay in Sickbay." He hesitated. "She...she went to a dark place a few years ago. I'm worried—the Doctor too—that she might go back there, especially with all the changes. She actually told me she was looking forward to raising Miral on _Voyager_."

Miral? B'Elanna named her daughter after her? Did that mean she would be willing to have a relationship again? Dark place? Miral remembered not being able to sleep when she heard B'Elanna cry in the middle of the night for her father. When she tried once to comfort her, B'Elanna yelled at her to leave.

The older man clapped the young one on the shoulder in an awkward gesture of sympathy. Miral noticed. Their relationship must also be strained. "You'll figure it out." Miral gave the older man credit for trying even if it did not look like the young man believed him.

When he found his way back to B'Elanna, she watched long enough to see her daughter flinch. At which point, she nearly tore through the crowd. Before she could so much as utter a battle cry, the young man successfully comforted B'Elanna. Miral left to find the officials with the assignments.

***

In the modest, cookie-cutter apartment of the first floor, Tom observed B'Elanna while she looked for something to cover the bare mattress with. Now, she looked tired. It was too bad they couldn't get the ready-to-go crib from their quarters yet.

"Hey," he bumped her hip lightly with his own since his hands were full with Miral. She already drifted to sleep so he spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" She answered quietly, but she didn't stop raiding the linen closet near the bathroom.

"What happened back there?"

Her hands faltered on the tiny fitted sheet she'd been in the process of pulling out. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you flinched when I touched you."

She shook her head and pulled out the fitted sheet, unfolding it as she walked to the crib. "It wasn't anything."

"Please don't lie to me." He followed her. She didn't look up as she lay the sheet out. "I didn't mean to make you feel left out." Time to fess up. "...It was almost like you were two different people between the time I took you to Sickbay and the time I came back. I wanted to believe you when you said you were fine, but," Tom sighed. He whispered like the walls might overhear. For all he knew, they might. "Depression increases the risk of postpartum depression. There were so many changes in such a short time. I couldn't take the risk that my unprepared parents would upset you."

B'Elanna turned around after tucking the corners of the sheet. She wore a weak smile that might have fooled anyone who wasn't Tom. "That was sweet, but I'm fine. Really."

Tom tightened his jaw. Swallowed. Took a breath. Now wasn't the time to push her. He loosened his jaw. B'Elanna held her arms for Miral. Tom handed her over and B'Elanna lay her down in the crib.

The door rang. They both stilled, but Miral didn't move.

"It's probably Mom," Tom whispered. "I'll tell her to come back later."

***

Miral was not expecting the young man to answer. She did not have an explanation prepared for him; only an apology for B'Elanna.

"Oh, we're probably not who you're looking for. The last couple left already." As he spoke, he peeled the old name label from the door. Miral caught a glance of the Standard translation for the Klingon above it.

Miral shook her head. "I saw you. You are B'Elanna's mate?"

He took a moment to understand. When he did, his eyes widened. "Woa-wow-hi," He stuck a hand out. "I'm Tom Paris." Miral eyed his hand long enough for him to drop it, realizing only after what the gesture was for. "...I'll get B'Elanna." He left the door open. Miral peered inside. Orderly, neat, clean. No decorations. No stains.

She caught B'Elanna staring. "Mom?" She sounded neither upset, nor angry.

Miral smiled, "Lanna. It is good to see you."


End file.
